No Âmago
by Bella Snape BR
Summary: Após a Guerra Severo Snape conta com a ajuda de Hermione para se manter escondido, até que ela decide não vai mais guardar este segredo. Severo, no entanto, tem outros planos. Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge da comunidade MFSS


**Título: **No Âmago

**Autor:** Bella Snape

**Gênero:** Agnst

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Tudo que você reconhece ainda pertence a JK. E, infelizmente, eu ainda não ganho nada com isso.

**Notas**: Esta fanfic é uma resposta ao I Challenge Severo Snape da comunidade Minhas Fanfics Severo Snape.

**Citações utilizadas:**

– **É só me dar um motivo – sussurrou o professor. – É só me dar um motivo e juro que faço.**  
✖ _(Para Sirius Black, em HP e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, pg. 290)_

**A vingança é muito doce...**  
✖ _(Para Sirius Black, em HP e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, pg. 290)_

– **Certamente até você poderia ter chegado à resposta sozinho...**  
✖ _(Para Harry Potter, em HP e a Ordem da Fênix, pg. 433)_

– **Isto deve ficar entre nós! Jure!**  
✖ _(Para Alvo Dumbledore, em HP e as Relíquias da Morte, pg. 527)_

– **E a minha alma, Dumbledore? A minha?**  
✖ _(Para Alvo Dumbledore, em HP e as Relíquias da Morte, pg. 531)_

**Itens Utilizados:**

✖ **1. Neblina (5 pontos)  
****2. Lago (5 pontos)**  
✖ • _bônus: se for relacionado ao item 1._** (+ 5 pontos)  
****3. Espelho (10 pontos)  
****4. Fogo (10 pontos)  
****5. Floresta (5 pontos)**  
✖ • _bônus: se estiver relacionado ao item 4._ **(+ 10 pontos)  
****6. Frio (5 pontos)  
****7. Dementador (10 pontos)  
****9. Segredo (10 pontos)  
****10. Madrugada (5 pontos)**

* * *

Uma névoa densa espalhava-se sobre o Lago Negro e ocultava a milenar Floresta Proibida. A grama dos jardins dançava à brisa do inverno rigoroso. Hermione tremeu e se estreitou em sua capa, tentando se proteger do frio da madrugada.

O vulto da professora de feitiços de Hogwarts adiantou-se, adentrando a floresta, seus passos tornando-se cautelosos à medida que avançavam pelo emaranhado de raízes. Após meia hora, Hermione estacou e segurando o fôlego, deu um passo a frente, atravessando uma barreira mágica.

A bruxa expirou aliviada quando foi saudada pela visão familiar de um antigo chalé. Vencendo rapidamente a distância até a construção ela abriu a porta e foi saudada pelo calor que emanava da lareira. Hermione deu alguns passos em direção ao fogo, quando ouviu a porta se fechando e uma voz familiar, repreensiva:

- Você está atrasada.

A jovem virou-se e encontrou olhos negros. Quase cinco anos passados da Grande Batalha de Hogwarts e Severo Snape conservava o mesmo aspecto, a palidez no perfil adunco, o cabelo preto oleoso e o humor ácido. Mas algo estava diferente... não havia mais aquela força e determinação. Ele era um homem sem sonhos. Mas Hermione tinha sonhos suficientes para os dois.

Ela se lançou nos braços de Severo, enquanto colava seus lábios aos dele em um beijo urgente.

- Senti saudades. – Hermione disse, após se separarem.

- Você não vem há um mês. – respondeu Severo, desvencilhando-se dela. – Trouxe o que pedi?

– Suprimentos, cabelos para poção polissuco e firewiskey. – respondeu, entregando-lhe uma pequena caixa.

Snape pegou o embrulho, ignorando o trejeito de reprovação da jovem quando se referiu à bebida. Antes que Severo pudesse verificar o conteúdo da caixa, Hermione adiantou-se vacilante.

- Severo... nós precisamos conversar. Surgiram novas... informações.

Snape virou-se, a sobrancelha erguida em questionamento. O gesto típico do ex-professor a fez relaxar. Tomando fôlego, ela prosseguiu.

- O ministério tem revisto os casos dos acusados de colaborar com Voldemort. Shunpike foi inocentando por estar sob influência da maldição Imperius. Acho que chegou a hora de se entregar, Severo. – ela finalizou.

- Você perdeu a sanidade! – gritou Severo, enfurecido. – Você manteve este segredo por cinco anos e assim continuará! Isto deve ficar entre nós! Jure!

- Eu não posso mais manter este segredo! Eu não vou te deixar morrer infeliz aqui! – Hermione gritou, enquanto suas lágrimas caíam.

Snape assustou-se com a intensidade das emoções da jovem. Ele se afastou, uma expressão misto de raiva e terror em sua face.

- Vais me denunciar?

- Não! – respondeu Hermione. – Minha alma parece morrer um pouco cada vez que o vejo aqui. Você só passaria algum tempo em Azkaban até que pudéssemos inocent...

- E a minha alma, Hermione? A minha? – gritou Snape, sentindo a raiva ferver em seu íntimo. – Você sabe o que os dementadores fariam com alguém como eu?

As palavras de Severo a entristeceram. Alguém com o passado de Snape certamente teria lembranças dolorosas o suficiente para banquetear todos os dementadores de Azkaban.

- Talvez pudéssemos convencer os aurores a não levá-lo para Azkaban? – a jovem balbuciou, descrente das próprias palavras.

- A vingança é muito doce, Hermione. E o Ministério está esperando há muito tempo para pôr as mãos em mim. Você realmente acredita que haveria compaixão para um comensal, traidor e assassino como eu?

Hermione desviou o olhar da face cheia de angústia do bruxo. Ela balançou a cabeça em um gesto negativo, incapaz de encontrar consolo para o homem à sua frente.

- Certamente até você poderia ter chegado a resposta sozinha... – retrucou Snape.

Um tremor de pânico atravessou o corpo de Hermione. Ela não podia deixá-lo passar o resto da vida preso sob esta proteção mágica, afogando-se em remorso e firewikey.

- Você tem que se entregar, Severo! – Hermione prosseguia, veemente. – Ou deixará sua alma ser sugada por este dementador que habita sua mente e impede que você perdoe-se. Você precisa viver... você merece! Estas escapadas com poção polissuco não são suficientes.

Hermione parou ofegante, esperando alguma reação, mas a face de Severo permaneceu ilegível. Após alguns momentos, que pareceram uma eternidade, os olhos do bruxo suavizaram-se e ele acariciou a face de Hermione.

- É só me dar um motivo. – sussurrou o ex-professor – É só me dar um motivo e eu juro que faço.

O rosto da jovem iluminou-se pela doçura contida naquelas palavras.

- Eu te amo, Severo. Eu quero me casar com você e te fazer feliz. – ela alcançou os lábios dele em um beijo repleto de amor, puro e redentor.

O abraço reconfortante logo tornou-se um descobrir de mãos desejosas e o beijo se intensificou. Snape explorava languidamente o pescoço de Hermione quando seu olhar caiu sobre um espelho que adornava a parede. Com um feitiço sussurrado, o espelho se dilatou. Rapidamente, ele virou-a, fazendo com que as costas da mulher moldassem-se ao seu torso.

- Dê-me boas lembranças para enfrentar os dementadores. – ele sussurrou, a voz rouca, os lábios roçando o ouvido de Hermione.

A jovem sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la, provocado não somente pela voz em seu ouvido, mas pela imagem refletida no espelho. Snape livrara-se, com um feitiço, das vestes de ambos e acariciava o corpo de Hermione, como se quisesse gravá-lo em sua memória através do tato.

- Veja o quão bonita você é. – Hermione sentia-se exposta, mas os olhos escuros e as palavras desejosas pareciam hipnotizá-la. – Toque-se. – Snape ordenou.

Hermione sentia-se fascinada enquanto assistia as mãos de ambos acariciando-a, o encanto quebrando-se somente quando Snape inclinou-a sobre a mesa, tomando seu sexo.

* * *

Hermione dirigia-se à porta, enquanto Severo, que parecia pensativo, manipulando sua varinha, chamou:

- Hermione.

A jovem se voltou, ainda com a mão na maçaneta. Snape apontou a varinha para o peito da jovem e gritou:

- Avada Kedavra!

O corpo de Hermione tombou, o clarão verde ainda refletido nas íris escuras e uma expressão de surpresa gravada para sempre no rosto.

- Eu nunca te amei. – ele sussurrou para o corpo, que despojado de todos os cabelos, foi consumido pelo fogo, juntamente com o chalé e o trecho de floresta sob a proteção mágica

Na manhã seguinte, a professora Granger retomou sua rotina, sem nenhum transtorno, exceto por certa amargura que tingiu o seu temperamento até o fim precoce de sua vida.

* * *

Nota da autora: Esta fic originalmente era constituída de mais de duas mil palavras e utilizava todos os itens propostos no challenge, entretanto, devido ao limite exigido de no máximo mil palavras muita coisa foi editada.

Ficaram de fora os detalhes da cena de NC e nosso querido professor nadando nu (rsrsrsrs...)!

Se você quiser ler a versão "estendida" me deixe um review falando e eu posto.

Espero que apreciem esta pequena obra!

Beijos da Bella.


End file.
